No time for love! This is the Mafia!
by M4ddiH4m3r
Summary: Clary is the (hidden) head of the Shadowhunter ary has(n't) been in Washington for 10 years since her parents deaths but this is not the case, she has been being trained to take over this mafia and take it even higher. Untile two boys get involved.Ones a brother wanting to kill her and the other wants to love and get to know her but No time for love!This is the Mafia! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

'Today is the tenth anniversary of the loss of two of the most respected buisnessmen in New York, Jocelyn and Valentine Morgenstern. The couple died in a fatal crash after being hit by a truck and knocked off the Brooklyn Bridge. However, no one could fully say what happened that day but many people were most worried about the deceased's children Jonathon Morgenstern aged 12 and Clarissa Morgenstern aged just 6 at the time. To add to the caous of this day it had been Clarissa birthday that day and the couple were thought to be driving to her birthday party in Brooklyn. We offer our condolences to the chi...' I shut the TV off there because, well, I really couldn't car less. People die these things happen. Also, people don't care about the children they just want to be on TV. I mean my parents died when I was 9 but does anyone care now? No. Did they care then? No. People are just fake. To be honest, no one has even seen or heard about Clarissa and Jonathon since the accident apparently they got sent to family in Washington or something. Personally, I say praise the lord because I was not a big fan of the Morgenstern's they were to publicised for my taste but say la vie. Anyway, rant over.

Here, I shall introduce myself, the name is Jace Herondale or Wayland or Lightwood. I am 19 and hey guess what? I run the Herons which is, if you haven't guessed, a mafia group. But let me explain things we are not the only group in New York. Oh no no no there is also the Shadowhunters and I would tell you about them if I could but thats the thing I don't know anything about them but at the moment I have my top nerd brain Simon doing some research and two of my best roughers Jordan and Alec scouring out possible informants around Brooklyn.

All I know about this mysterious mafia group the Shadowhunters is that they don't like to be lied to, tricked, pissed off and more importantly (and I kinda agree with them) turned against. Thats right I've head that someone tried to steal off them and sell it themselves and they got found and had their hands cut off and then scratched an 'S' onto their chest. Yeah it was not pretty. I only know cus someone left the body outside the institute (our main base).

Oh, and another thing I know is that the head of this mafia has lots of strange tattoo's called 'runes' and that when you intergrate yourelf into their ranks you get marked as well. I also know that they always wear black and that they never leave any trace about their person and always clean up the evidence they leave behind. I should also be trying to convince you that I am just as cool and I am but I prefer a more in your face method. I mean its all good I have the police wrapped around my little finger. I laugh to myyself until I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in." As I say this the door opens and my assistant Aline comes in wearing too much slap and tiny clothing but who cares she's there for when I need her. "Mr. Jordan and Mr. Alec are hear to meet you. They say it is about the S project and that you should know what they mean." Ah, hopefully they will have some information about this mysterious shadowhunter. "Yes, Yes. Send them in. Oh, and be in my room by the time I'm finished with them." I say huskily with a dark glint in my eyes. She just smiles, laughs, nods and leaves the room. Soon afer Alec and Jordan are sitting in the seats infront of me and expaining how that they could find no one with any extra information but one person said that they had heard that the dead morgensterns knew something about it. That was obviously a lie cus the Morgensterns were goody goodies. This was not what I wanted to hear especially from these two so I did what I always did when I was angry and annoyed. Sleep with Aline and go clubbing sometimes we will go for lunch as well but not all the time today though I think we will. "Alright lads, I understand this person is a mystery but we will soon find who he is and then we can lie safely in our beds. Furthermore, we are going for lunch hitting some shippment stops and then going clubbing after I have had my fun with Aline of course." They bothe snicker and leave to alert the rest of our brothers of the plan. This is going to be a good day.

*A lunch and 15 shippment stops later*

"Right lads lets hit up pandemonium." A sea of roars and woops let up all around me via our radios in our vehicles. "Hey prez you gonna pick up a chick or can I steal all your rejects tonight?" One of my best roughers Sebastian asks over the radio. I laugh "Yeah, I'm sated for now. Have at em." He laughs as well "Thanks prez." Pandemonium is a club in Brooklyn which is suprisingly run by the Shadowhunters but the prez never turns up there he just hires a manager who knows nothing, trust me I know. We have never had any trouble before so it is all good. When we are talking to the bouncer to let us in two girls walk past us. One is a model like girl with waist length black hair and brown eyes wearing a scarlet red dress that does not show too much cleavage and ass but enough to let imaginations run wild with possibilities. The other though makes all of the lads and I's jaws drop in awe. She has waist length fiery red hair and emerald green eyes her facial features are soft but striking and you can see she has a slight dusting of freckles on her face whiich make her look youthful but not childish. Then there is her dress, It looked amazing on her. It was black which brought out the red in her hair even more without it being over whelming but what was even better was the cut outs. Jeez, there was a cutout on her right side showing her milky skin and then the bottom of the dress was like the other girls it showed just enough not too much but then if you looked closer you could see it rose in the front and it mad me want to... what am I saying I sound like a fashion designer like, like a, a girl. Urgh. Anyway, these two girls cut straight through us and we let them we parted like the red sea and they weren't bothered like they were used to it. The girls then both kissed the bouncers cheek's at the same time and he let them in. The girl with black hair walked straight in but the red head stayed behind and whispered something into the bouncers ear and then glanced at us while the bouncer nodded and said "Mmhmm" and she walked in but stopped at the locked VIP door and looked at us smirked and went up into the VIP lounge.

The bouncer then looked at us and said alright fella's no fee needed head straight in." Wait what normally we have to buy our way in but apparently not today; maybe that red head persuaded him. I will have to find her and ask later. "Thanks, Bernie." we then walked into the crowded club and we sank down into one of the multiple booths situated around the edge of the club. A waitress came up to the table and asked for our drinks and we each gave her our choices. We were about to pay for our drinks when suddenly "Put those drinks on my tab Penny. Don't bother the gentlemen with stupid things like bills and me and Izzy would like to help you deliver the drinks to these fine gentlemen as well if that's OK." The waitress, Penny looked shocked and stuttered out "Of, o-o-of course right away." Huh well guess this is my chance to talk to the mysterious red head before me. "You didn't need to do that Red I am perfectly capable of getting a round for my lads and I. Would you and your friend like a drink I'm sure Penny would be most gracious as to get you two lovely ladies a drink." Her friend Izzy snickers clicks her fingers and two men carry over a two person love seat for the two ladies and they both perfectly in sync sit down and cross their legs. Sebastian and some of the lads look at them hungrily until the red head says "We and Izzy don't need lads such as you to buy us a drink for all we know you could drug the drink and rape us and our poor unfortunate souls will be ruined forever. But don't worry I'll make sure we have enough to drink. Hey and if you get drunk enough and I'm drunk enough maybe I will let you make a move that will fail epially. Let's start now." She then snaps her fingers and the two men come back over with drinks. She then hands one to Izzy and as their eyes meet they both down their drinks and slam the glasses on the table look at each other and burst out laughing. Izzy then turns back to us and sets her eyes on us particularly at Jordan and says "Maia. The girl you hooked up with last night wants your number beofre you hook up again and if you treat her badly..." she then looks at the red head and she carrys on with " I will grab your stupid ass drag it to the brooklyn bridge strip you naked castrate you and feed it to people in this club. Understand." All right time for talk is over I want to know who she is so I just come out with it and the answer was shocking. It went something like this "What is your name Red?" She smirked laughed and said simply "Clarissa Garroway at your service gentlemen. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Lets just say all of our jaws dropped.

Read and Review. Tell me what you think and feel free to give me ideas I'm very open about ideas. Ta.


	2. Clary's POV Meeting the Herons

Clary's POV!

'Today is the tenth anniversary of the loss of two of the most respected buisnessmen in New York, Jocelyn and Valentine Morgenstern. The couple died in a fatal crash after being hit by a truck and knocked off the Brooklyn Bridge. However, no one could fully say what happened that day but many people were most worried about the deceased's children Jonathon Morgenstern aged 12 and Clarissa Morgenstern aged just 6 at the time. To add to the caous of this day it had been Clarissa birthday that day and the couple were thought to be driving to her birthday party in Brooklyn. We offer our condolences to the ch...' Let me just stop them just there I don't want to hear about these fake condolences they are just stupid and they are never going to be said to my face so they may as well just shut their mouths.

Oh how rude of me please let me introduce myself. I am Clarissa Morgenstern. Yes I am the 'tragically depraved of a good role model' Clarissa Morgenstern; daughter to Jocelyn and Valentine Morgenstern. I still remember the look of dispair on my brothers face on that day while I was sitting on the big chair in my favourite bakery's birthday room dressed as Ariel surrounded by the richest peoples children who were all my supposed friends. I remember wondering why my brother looked so sad on my birthday when the police officer turned up and took him out of the room to tell him the news. I didn't really understand what happened due to my age but I do remember the nice lady social careworker Madeline telling me how I was going to Washington to be with family. My brother, although no one knows why, did not come with me and he was sent to well I don't really know where. I have never heard or seen him since.

Anyway, my life in Washington was a huge surprise! I was adopted by the lightwoods who weren't technically family but they were close family friends with my parents but as I was saying my life was extremely different to before. Well, only once I turned 12 before that they were just kind and loving and well normal. Now don't get me wrong they were still loving and kind towards me; they are the best step parents you could have it was just... well, they were running a mafia. My family mafia to be exact. That's right my parents were the presidents of a mafia. I know you may be like why in Washington if they lived in New York and believe me I was confused too but what it was was that they were trying to hide it from us so when they went on 'buisness' trips to Washington they were meeting my step parents to pass on the orders that they would give to the rest of the mafia through a phone call and everyone was none the wiser.

My parents mafia which is technically now mine is called 'The Shadowhunters' and boy was I suprised. My life changed when I was 12 because that was when my parents had instructed the Lightwood's to introduce me to the mafia. Before I continue I need to tell you something about the Lightwood's. Firstly, they had three kids Isabelle or Izzy who is 16 like me, Alexander or Alec who is 19 and lastly, sigh, Maxwell or Max, he's 14. Lastly, well, Max is in a coma. It was 4 years ago so when I had just turned 12 infact (this is even worse) it was on my birthday. We were coming out of the Washington Institute (our main base) and I had just had a tour of the base and met all the important people and boy does it feel good to have power; anyway, we were walking out of the institute and gun shots were streaming towards us and all of the adults ran to cover me thinking their kids would do what they were to do in situations like these but Max was too slow and got shot in the shoulder, stomach and leg he was quickly taken to hospital and he was put through surgery and he was fine but he is still in a coma.

Ever since that day I became extremely close with the Lightwood's especially Izzy. Infact she is my 'parabatai' which means my fighting partner and best friend. We even have matching 'runes' or tattoos. I have multiple other ones representing Strength, Agility etc. but anyway ever since that day me and Izzy have been trained together thouroughly in every aspect of the mafia life plus my bedroom at the institute is the biggest room I have ever seen. I have been educated in things from family heritage, to rivals to weaponry and apparently I have thrived anyway Me and Izzy and Alec have been a team ever since those fatal days and I never go out without one of them with me.

Anyway, today me and Izzy are doing our normal day of the week and we are currently at our private gym in the middle of New York because 2 years ago I was sent here to meet the other half of my mafia turns out that I have 3 times the recruits here than in Washington. Anyway so we are in the gym while Alec runs the perimeter to check we're safe while we discuss the Herons our rival mafia in New York. I think I made my message clear when I found out one of my recruits that had stole from me so I did what any normal mobster 16 year old girl did. I cut off his hands and carved an 'S' into his chest and (not personally) dropped off his body on the steps of his institute.

The great thing about living under the radar for 10 years is that there is no one (other than the ones I trust and have know for 10 years) that knows anything definite about my appearance and also because they don't know that and I cover my runes with coverup they can never find out unless someone squeals which they won't I've made sure. I also make a habit of gooing out in public and setting up a fake life for my fake persona, this means that I can check on all my buisness's without anyone knowing I'm doing so take today for instance I am going to Pandemonium to check out how it's going and my usual hook up for the day. Hey I'm no slut but I do like to get drunk and it's always with a stranger I don't know but determine are safe enough to sleep with.

As we approach Pandemonium Izzy gets a text from Alec saying that Jace Herondale is going to be up at the club and Izzy then says "Hey Clary, they're over there talking to Bernie you gonna let them in free tonight?" she smirks and laughs and I smile back and simply respond with "Tease, Torment and Torture. Make sure Alec has eyes on at all times." Izzy quickly texts that to Alec and we head through the swarm of gaping Heron Mobsters and kiss bernire at the same time on either cheek and he lets us through, even he doesn't know I own this club he just knows I am a Morgenstern and have powerful contacts, Izzy walks in and I quickly whisper to Bernie "Let them in free and put it on my tab make sure they behave themselves I don't want a rucus tonight. Understood? Good." I then glance back at the blond god in his black button down and casual slacks. God he's hot. I walk to the VIP door give the secret knock and turn to look at the mobsters again and I notice one of the boys is the one who Maia wanted to give her number to after a hook up so I pledged to tel him tonight. I then turned opened the door and strutted in adding a large swing in my hips.

Upstairs in the VIP room I immediatly walked over to Izzy at our usual couch which was right in front of the black out windows that only our side could see through no one downstairs knew that. We had our usual drinks ordered and brought to us but I held up my hand to stop them from bringing it over to us as I saw Alec string at one of the couches by the visable wall of the club and suddenly turned to me and nodded at me to tell me he has eyes on the Herons so I looked at Izzy smirked and we rose at the ssame time straightened out our dresses and I gestured the serving boys to follow us. We strode along the dance floor until we stopped at the table of Heron Mobsters. We arrived just as Penny had fiinished taking orders and I cut her off and said "Put those drinks on my tab Penny. Don't bother the gentlemen with stupid thingls like bills and me and Izzy would like to help deliver those drinks to these fine gentlemen as well if that's OK." Penny looked shocked. I never come down here and she stuttered out " Of, o-o-of course right away." I was just turning back to the table when Jace said "You didn't need to do that Red I am perfectly capable of getting a round for my lads and I. Would you and your friend like a drink I'm sure Penny would be most gracious as to get you two lovely ladies a drink." Izzy snickers from beside me as I click my fingers and the two serving boys carry over a two person love seat for Izzy and I and we both sit at the same time while crossing our legs at the same time as well. The looks on some of these boys face are lusty and hungry and I decide to say "We and Izzy don't need lads such as you to buy us a drink for all we know you could drug the drink and rape us and our poor unfortunate souls will be ruined forever. But don't worry I'll make sure we have enough to drink. Hey and if you get drunk enough and I'm drunk enough maybe I will let you make a move that will fail epially. Let's start now." I then snap my fingers and the serving boys come back with our drinks and I hand one to Izzy making sure she sees the look in my eyes and then we both down our drinks and slam the glasses on the table and look at each other and burst out laughing at the look of awe and surprise on some of the boys face but I still keep glaning at the Golden God Jace and it is bugging me. Izzy then looks at the boys and notices Jordan and says "Maia. The girl you hooked up with last night wants your number beofre you hook up again and if you treat her badly..." she then looks at me knowing what I will have planned for him if he does anything wrong and I finish Izzy's warning by saying " I will grab your stupid ass drag it to the brooklyn bridge strip you naked castrate you and feed it to people in this club. Understand." Jace then gets a serious look on his face and says "What is your name Red?" abd I just reply simply "Clarissa Garroway at your service gentlemen. Pleased to make your acquaintance. You may know of me from the news about my parents." All their jaws drop and me and Izzy share a smug look and guides me to the bar where we pick up the boys drinks and help Penny carry them over we both make sure to lean forward far enough for most of them to see a bit more skin and boy are their faces priceless.

*3 hours later and too much alcohol later*

Me and Izzy have been drinking and dancing like crazy. Izzy got a text saying the plan was underway and that Jace was successfully Teased, Tortured and Tormented and was leaving with the rest of the mobsters now to which I yelled out 'Oi. Goldylocks, tomorrrow tell your whore of a secretary to keep it in her pants and stay away from my friends. Mention Simon and she'll know who I' talking about. I would question where he loyalty lies if I where you." He glares and storms out the club followed by his mobsters. Well this was a good night.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary's POV (after Jace leaves)

Izzy, Alec and I head home shortly after Jace and the Herons leave. Izzy and I need to get a decent amount of sleep as we have a new job (using our fake names of course). Our new jobs are not your typical kind of jobs. Oh no no no, we have gotten new jobs at a new club in Brooklyn. You may ask what we are waitresses, bar tenders, admin or management but no we are none of them. Izzy and I are well known for our exotic dancing skills; although, you may call us pole dancers but we don't really care. Yes, Izzy and I have been training as exotic dancers since we were 14 and taking gymnastics and dance at the same time and found that exotic dancing was the perfect mix of the two. Izzy and I are a pairs act and we are the starring acts in the evening performances.

The new club as I said is in Brooklyn and run by, you guessed it, The Heron mafia family. Now, you may think that I will be recognised and chased but thats the beauty of the way I work and live. By pretending I'm a normal person people don't know who I really am and I have a good reputation eventhough it is not real. Also no one knows what I really look like except for those I trust otherwise (meaning if I am having to do business) I wear tons of makeup and wear a black bob wig and also I dress in complete black and let my runes show.

Anyway, today me and Izzy start work but we have to go in at 12:30 to start practicing and getting used to the different stage to the one we're used to. And seeing as it is 11:30 and Izzy is not up yet it seems like we need to get a move on if we are not to upset the new boss (not that we really care in the slightest).

It feels like it takes hours for Izzy to get up and get ready but then again I have been ready since 7:30 this morning but oh well. But here we are in the car finally going towards the new club 'Sated'. Izzy turns to me and says "What theme we using for costumes tonight. It is our debut night after all, we wanna make a big impression." I laugh and say "I was thinking Angels. Our costumes are amazing and the look on customers faces when we start our dancing is priceless." She starts laughing as well and we arrive shortly at the clubs carpark and head in through the employee's entrance laughing at the already massive queue.

"Looks like we are going to have a pretty big audiene tonight huh. Do you think they're here for us?" Izzy asks excitedly from beside me and all I can do is laugh. But I quickly stop when a group of boys leave a car just outside the club and start walking to the employee's door. I turn around to see Izzy entering the club and apparently not noticing the group of Herons approaching us. There was one person in that group that looked to happy to see me.

Jace POV (After Jace leaves)

I storm back to the car and throw open the door noticing the large amounts of whispering coming from my fellow Herons and trusted friends. I swing around and say in a deathly voice "Who knew Aline was banging Lewis?" Everyone looks at eachother and only a few raise their hands. I then shout "Well how do you f*****g know about it and I don't, huh." Their faces pale and one of them steps forward and clears their throats "Uh, um, Boss you see we were all drunk and was gonna go see how bad Simon was after all he'd drunk and we saw Aline running out of his room half naked wearing a skirt and her bra. She looked smug so we stormed into Simon's room and he was close to passing out he was so drunk and he kept on murmuring 'Jeez who knew Kaelie had it in her.' so we could tell he didn't know it was her. But we told him in the morning after that it was Aline and he nearly fainted. See the thing is Simon didn't know who Aline even was before we told him cus he has never bothered to take notice of her. But Boss Aline is the one coming onto him constantly. She always seems to be touching his arm and stuff. She is an absolute idiot." He then lowers his head and steps back.

The thing is I have been wanting this to happen for months. Aline was getting too clingy and I had had enough. I also wasn't angry with Simon he had no idea what was happening let alone who she was, so I'm fine. "Right, lets all head out. Seb when we get back tell Aline to meet me at my room immediatly." He just nods and goes tp his car. I start to think that maybe red was doing we a favour and meant to do it. But boy was I suprised to find out she was Clarissa Garroway I mean she was a famous exotic dancer and I had managed to get my club 'Sated' to hire her and her partner Izzy. She was starting tomorrow and little did she know that I was going to be there for rehearsels and the main show but she'll find that out tomorrow.

Today's the day I will see red again and boy was I excited as we left the car I felt eyes on me and I turned to see emerald green eyes staring back at me and I could feel my smile growing... until, she turned around and stormed into the back ebtrance with cat calls ringing out from the queue. hey soon stopped when they saw me and quickly went back to talking to eachother.

My friends and I strolled through the dressng rooms waving at ayone we passed but secretly I was hopig to see red but no such luck but I did locate her door and see she was on for almost double the time than the other girs and she was doing solos and duets with Izzy also. This was going to be a damn good night.

Practice was over and it turns out that Izzy and Clary had booked the private rehearsel room in the back so I wouldn' see them until this evening and boy was I excited.

Red and Izzy walked or should I say strutted onto the main platform and the minute they came into view everyones mouthes dropped to the floor. They were angels, or at least they dressed like it. It was a white opaque corset that was coveered in lace and diamontes and then they wore white short shorts that were also lacy and covered in diamontes. Also, they had white angel wings that were pristine and soft.

As the music started they began using eachother as their support alongside the pole and started doing precise accurate clean moves that left everyone shocked. But it was not as shocking as when red hopped down from the stage and strutted up to our table took 3 shots and downed them and sat down on Jordan's lap and shrugged off her wings and handed them to the waitress as she approached. She owned this place already and she had been here for less than half a day. Jordan did not seem bothered and just sat there and conversed with Clary as if they were related and for some reason this bugged me so I did it I snapped.

Clary's POV

I was happily talking to Jordan about his next date with Mia and how besotted he was with her that was until a certain loudmouth spoke up "Give it out to everyone do ya Garroway?" I did not like his tone so I snapped back "You should be telling that to your secretary, Herondale or is it Wayland I do get confused. Anyway, you are obviously jealous that I am able to have relationships with the opposite sex without having sex with them and I'm sorry I thought you knew that Jordan here is going out with my friend Maia who works here and just so happens to be coming over right now. Later boys." I then strut away from their table and head to the bar kissing I think four boys on the way but oh well. Izzy then comes over and whispers in my ear "You did a number on him. Did you see his face!" She laughs and I join in and then suddenly Alec strolls in followed by most of the other guys from our New York base. They don't make it very inconspicuos about who they are and openly stroll over to us giving each of us a hug some of their hands wandering a bit too low for my taste but boys will be boys.

Alec comes back over to me and says "You left without the security detail and you knowI don't like leaving you and Izzy unguarded. Mum and Dad would kill me if either of you especially you got hurt." I understand where he is coming from but I'm not sure I like the idea of a security detail present whenever I am out of the base.

It's after mine and Izzy's shift when it all happens. All we really know was Magnus my stylist was coming to give me my disguise for my business I had to attend to and that he had been waiting outside the car until we got back until, until, someone came up to him wearing a Herons jacket and beat him with metal studded gloves until he was unconscious and we found him like that when we left. I was tired so Jordan carrid me while Alec carried Izzy and took us towards our seperate cars when we saw him.

"MAGNUS!" I screamed alerting everyone around me alongside Jace Herondale who seems surprisedd but I'm too worried about Magnus to pick a fight with him. Someone I think Jordan calls an ambulance and they're here almost immediatly. I lie and say that me and Izzy are his sister so they let us come with them to the hospital. I don't say anything except one thing to Magnus which is "We will kill those bastards that hurt you Maggie. I will avenge you until I'm dead."


End file.
